For the Dreams of Youth
by BlueBohemian
Summary: AU GazScara. Very loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. As always, nothing belongs to me it's all Queen, Ben Elton and Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

'No Sally. We will not tolerate you associating with that boy. You are not to see him again.' Edward reprimanded his daughter. Sally Smith was sitting at her family's glass and stainless steel kitchen table while her parents paced the kitchen, their anger apparent in the permanent frowns etched onto their faces.

In a futile attempt to ease the tension Elizabeth Smith sat down on the chair opposite her daughter, 'Sally, I'm sorry you think we're being unreasonably unfair, but you have to understand that we are doing this for your own good.' Her voice remained level, but the effort it took to keep it that way was evident; the emotion in her voice was tangible. She continued, 'Now, you are going to go and change out of that ridiculous concoction you've thrown together, remove that muck from your face, and then we will talk about this properly.'

Sally Smith stood up, scraping her chair on the kitchen floor, watching with obvious delight as her parents grimaced at the sound it made. Anything to antagonise them she thought to herself. Although she tried her hardest not to show it she was trembling with anger, determined not to rise to their comments. She turned on her heel and strode towards her room, her black chunky boots slopping around her ankles and clumping on the pine wood floor. A noise that her parents detested. No. Not this time, she thought. She knew she couldn't take it any longer, if they couldn't accept her for who she was then they had no more need of each other. Once in her room she slammed the door and sunk to the floor, a solitary tear formed in the corner of her eye, trickling down her cheek. She swiped it to one side, streaking her already smudged eyeliner.

Breathing deeply she forced herself to stand up and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out her old and battered black satchel, that after years as being used as a weapon and a form of defence was held together by contrasting red thread. Glancing around her room she realised there was very little of this life that she did want to take with her. She tied one black hooded jumper around her waist and stuffed a second into the bag, dumping it on the bed as she wrenched open her desk drawer, pulling out a sheaf of papers. They were the only thing she wanted to take with her, the poems that Galileo had written for her. As she sifted through them every one of them was handwritten she realised; it was so much more personal like that she thought. So much more meaningful. She traced the letters lightly with her index finger, _Nothing really matters to me. Nothing, no-one but you. I love you Scaramouche._ Scaramouche was his private name for her; she smiled slightly to herself as she remembered the day he had given it to her. She had kicked up a fuss, protesting that people would call her Scary Bush.

She stuffed the papers into the bag, picked it up, and took one final look around the room, checking that she had taken everything she wanted to. She definitely had, nothing else was 'real', it was all GaGa made. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, and keeping her head held high stalked past her parents. 'Sally, where do you think you're going?'

Sally sighed, and spun round, 'I would have thought it was perfectly obvious. No? I'm going to- like you care. I'm going. That's all you need to know.' She steeled herself, determined to say what she had to, 'I don't see that we can stay as we are, if you aren't prepared to accept me for who I am. This is, who I am, whether you like it or not. Goodbye.' She turned back, ignoring her parents, flung open the door and walked out, breaking into a run as she rounded the corner of the hallway that led to her apartment. She didn't bother to wait for a lift, but pounded down the stairs, glancing back only once to reassure herself that she wasn't being followed.

She knew exactly where she was going - Galileo's. The tears that she had being willing herself to keep under control broke free, blinding her. Not that it mattered, she had walked this path enough times to know it like she knew the boy who waited for her at its end. She could walk it blindfolded in the dead of night, and still arrive unharmed by GaGa attacks. Turning one final corner down a narrow alley in the 'dodgy' part of town she stopped for the first time since leaving her apartment, hammering on the door with a clenched fist, tears free-falling down her white face, hair windswept and wild.


	2. Chapter 2

A boy opened the door to the apartment, 'Scara? W-what's happened? Are you okay? Come in.' By GaGa standards he was dressed outlandishly, illegally downloaded black trousers in a thick material, once known as 'denim', a once white t-shirt that had had the GaGa logo ripped off it, and after being washed with other black items had turned a grubby, off-white, murky grey. The same illegal black boots that the girl was wearing completed his outfit. Sally ignored his invitation, and instead flung herself into his arms, taking him slightly by surprise, and buried her face into his shoulder, surrendering completely to floods of tears. Sensing not to probe further into the reasons for her distress he hugged her tightly, one hand gently stroking her hair and back. He kicked the door shut, and whispering comfortingly to the girl, he led her down the dimly lit hallway to the small, cramped kitchen at the back of the ground floor apartment.

It had been longer than he cared to remember since the kitchen had been properly cleaned. He realised it had probably only last been clean when his mother had lived there, in the short time after his father's disappearance when she still tolerated him, before she had abandoned him, running off with another man. Of the two remaining chairs in the kitchen, one had had the back broken off it, reminiscent of the time his mother had thrown it at him in a rage; the other was piled high with stacks of paper and laundry. He pushed aside still more paper that cluttered the table, clearing a space among the chipped coffee mugs that littered the table, some empty, some with dregs, some wholly untouched that had long since turned stone cold. He sat Sally on the table, gently brushing her hair out of her face, and produced a tissue from his pocket, handing it to her, 'Here. It's okay, it is clean.'

She took the tissue from him, smiling weakly, and swiped roughly at her tear stained face, then blew her nose. 'So undignified.' She said weakly. She looked down at her feet, scuffing the toes together, 'I bloody hate them.'

'Your parents?' he asked cautiously. While he wasn't scared of them, they made him nervous; he knew exactly what they thought of him. On the one occasion that they had met, they had made no attempt to hide their disgust and contempt of him, 'wastrel', 'good for nothing', 'scum'. They hadn't even been insults compared to some of the ones he had had thrown at him over the years, the harshest probably from his mother.

'Who else?' She glanced up at his concerned face, then quickly looked back down at her feet, 'They want me to stop seeing you… and to be a bloody Teen Queen' she spat. 'So… I walked out. I'm not letting them dictate how I live my life any more. They've probably sent the SP's after me by now. I-I-I just came to say goodbye. I can't stay here any more.' She fiddled with the tissue, twisting it between her fingers.

'So, y-y-you're going?' the boy stuttered, terror at the thought of being left alone once again evident in his voice. She nodded gently, 'Like I said, I can't stay here any more.' The boy reached out a hand, gently running it down the side of her face, cupping her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. 'Then I'm going with you. I had no life until I met you, just an existence. I love you Scaramouche. Don't leave me. I want to go wherever you go.'

She turned away, feeling her eyes well up, she blinked furiously, willing herself not to cry again. 'It's not safe out there either Scara, I want to protect you.' She turned back to him, a faint smile playing on the corners of her lips, 'I don't need you to protect me Gaz.' The utter devastation at being rejected showed plainly on his face, and he made no attempt to hide it, 'Maybe not… but I need you Scara. Please, let me go with you. I don't want to live without you. Please, don't let them spoil what we've got… what we could have. I love you. Please.' Then, seeing the smile that was now openly playing on her lips, 'You're teasing me aren't you?'

Sally was adept at sudden swings of mood, and she grinned openly at him, 'Yup. I never said you couldn't come with me, just that I don't need you to protect me. I was hoping you'd want to come with me. I love you too Gaz, and I don't wanna live without you either.' She looked around the kitchen, surveying the mess and clutter that littered every surface. 'Anything you want to take with you?'

He almost laughed at her, 'From this dump? Of course not. I'll just get my jacket, then we can hit the road.' He turned into the small room off the kitchen that served as a sitting room and bedroom, grabbed his illegally downloaded black leather jacket and returned to the kitchen. 'Let's go.' He reached out, took her hand and squeezed it. Sally squeezed his hand back and hopped off the table, pausing only to pick up her bag as they passed out of the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside it had turned from a grey, overcast afternoon, to a cold, rainy and dark evening. Still holding hands the two rebels ran down the dark alley, each wholly placing their trust in the other. 'So, where did you plan on going?' Galileo said to Sally, turning back to face her from his position in the lead.

'The wasteland.' Sally smiled at him, 'After that I don't know, I didn't really think that far ahead.'

Galileo laughed, 'You never did plan to leave without me did you?' Sally shook her head, knowing she needed him just as much as he needed her. Galileo laughed again, reassured by the knowledge that she really only had been teasing him, comforted by the fact that he knew she needed him, whether she admitted it or not. 'Marry me.'

'What?' Sally stopped suddenly, releasing his hand.

Galileo turned back towards her, 'Marry me. We love each other don't we? Scara, you mean everything to me, I never want to lose you. I'd do anything for you, I'd go to the end of the earth. Christ, I'd die for you. I'd even be a GaGa if you asked me to. You're the love of my life, you mean so much to me, you don't know just how much you mean to me.' Although it had been a spur of the moment thought he knew he meant every word of it, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that if it was necessary he would die for her. Be a GaGa for her, and they both knew that was worse than death.

Sally surveyed him, arms hanging loosely at his sides, his expression a mixture of dread, sincerity, hope and fear. The now near torrential rain beat down, plastering his messy black hair to his head, running in rivulets off his jacket and splashing on the ground as it hit the concrete road. She slowly walked wordlessly towards him, stopping centimetres away from him and standing on tiptoe wrapped both her arms around his neck, kissing him fully and passionately on the lips. After a long moment they broke away from each other, 'Should I take that as a yes?' Galileo joked.

'No. I don't think you should.' Sally tried to make the sarcasm as obvious as she could, but it seemed to totally by-pass Galileo, who looked horrified. Seeing the look on his face Sally realised he had taken her seriously, 'I'm joking Gazza! Of course I'll marry you!'

'You really mean it?'

Sally sighed, 'Of course I mean it! I love you Gaz.'

'So we're-'

Sally cut him off mid sentence, placing a finger lightly on his lips, 'Yeah.' Galileo bent down, wrapping his arms around her, and picked her up in a two-armed bear hug, spinning her around. Sally laughed, shrieking, 'Gaz! Put me down! You'll drop me!'

Galileo grinned and spun her round faster, 'Trust me.'

'I trust you.'


	4. Chapter 4

The two rebels made their way through the deserted wasteland, continuing running long into the night. 'Gazza, we've got to stop. We can't go any further tonight, it's too dark, we'll just start going round in circles, and end up back in the city. Look, we're both soaked through, let's just find somewhere to spend the night, dry off, and then we can continue tomorrow morning.' He stopped, knowing she was talking reasonably, 'Okay, you're right. Now, where would you suggest, in this deserted wilderness?' Sally sighed, 'I didn't say stop now, as in this very minute. Just that we should stop soon. Look, there's a scrap heap over there. There should be something there we can use.'

A loud crash from the direction of the scrap heap stopped them dead. 'Erm… Gazza? What was that?' Galileo looked nothing short of terrified, 'I d-d-dunno. And I don't think I'm all that keen on finding out.' Sally put her hands on her hips, 'Gazza. It won't be anything to be scared of. The SP's would be quiet, and there won't be any animals there. Go and see what it is.' Seeing the look on his face she added, 'Oh, fine. I'll go then.' And she stomped off in the direction of the scrap heap.

Galileo watched as Sally walked towards the dump, he cursed quietly to himself, 'Galileo you idiot, you promised to protect her, and you let her wander off into, well, I dunno what.' Looking up he saw Sally turn the corner into the scrap yard, 'Scara! Wait! I'm sorry, I'll go!' Sally heard him but didn't turn back, stubbornness stopped her. As she slipped cautiously round the corner into the mess of scrap metal, wood and other junk, a second crash followed by the exclamation, 'OW! Pop you idiot.' came from behind a pile of wooden benches and corrugated iron sheets. Sally turned a second corner and saw an aging man sprawled on the floor, having evidently been knocked over by a falling chair. The man had his back to her and got up, focusing his attention entirely on a sheet of tarpaulin that he was attempting to tug out from under a pile of wooden scraps.

Sally watched for a moment or two, regarding the man with amusement, he still hadn't noticed her and she coughed once, to let him know that she was there. Either he hadn't heard her, or he was ignoring her, as he didn't react, or acknowledge that she was there. She had been about to cough again when Galileo burst around the corner, 'Scara, there you are! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you come in here alone, I-' He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the man, who had now spun round, tarpaulin in hand, and was eyeing the pair with a mixture of fear and amusement. Galileo's eyes flickered rapidly between the man and Sally, finally settling on Sally, 'W-w-who's that?' She shrugged, and he turned to the man, 'W-w-who're you?'

The man's fear vanished and he walked casually over to the two, extending his hand to Galileo, 'Pop. Well, it's what I'm called at least.' Galileo took the man's hand, and smiled nervously at him. The man smiled back, encouragingly, 'And you are…?'

'Oh, sorry. I'm G-g-galileo. Galileo Figaro.'

Pop looked curiously towards Sally, 'And your bird is….?'

Galileo extended his arm, wrapping it around Sally's waist protectively, 'This is Scaramouche.'

Sally raised an eyebrow, looking sceptically at the man, 'His bird? Nuh-uh. Fiancée.'

'Fiancée, eh? Should I leave you two alone?' Pop smiled, laughter lines forming at his eyes, and the corners of his mouth, his wrinkles becoming more pronounced.

Sally frowned, 'That won't be necessary-.'

She was cut off by Pop laughing, 'I wasn't expecting an invitation.' He looked towards Galileo, 'Sorry, mate, you're not my type. I'll take you up on the offer anytime though darlin'.' He added to Sally as he started to walk away. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Sally turned to Galileo, 'Stop him!' She said in a hushed whisper. 'He could know where the hell we are, and where to get out of this goddamned rain.' She looked up to the sky, musing, 'I thought it had eased off, but evidently not.' She rocked back and forth gently on her toes, 'I hate the drizzle. And my boots are squelching.' She pushed him in he direction of the man's retreating back, 'Go after him!'

Galileo ran after the man, who turned round as he heard Galileo's footsteps pounding on the ground as he ran. 'Excuse me, Mr, erm… Pop. Would you be able to help us?'

Pop looked curious, 'With what?'

Galileo looked embarrassed, 'Well the thing is…'

Pop's amusement increased, 'Let me guess. You're runaways and you need a place to stay.'

'W-w-well, yeah.' Galileo stuttered, 'How'd you know?'

The man laughed again, 'Kid, it's obvious. The embarrassment, your dress, the fiancée thing… need I go on?' He gestured with the tarpaulin, 'I can put you up for a night or so. If you help me fix the roof, that's what I needed this for.'

Sally had joined them, and put her hand firmly in Galileo's, a small but meaningful gesture. 'You won't tell the authorities will you? My parents have probably already told them I'm missing. Please, will you help us?' It wasn't often she was reduced to begging, or even being polite, but Pop clearly realised this and nodded, 'Nah. I won't tell them. Do I look like the sort of person who lives within the bounds of Globalsoft?' He gestured to his battered, worn and weathered trousers that were fraying at the knees, his ripped old shirt and gradually decaying denim waistcoat.

Sally smiled gently at him, her relief apparent, 'Thank you… Pop.'

Pop started to walk away again, calling back over his shoulder, 'I can't wait all day. If you're going to come, come now.' Galileo tightened his grip on Sally's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly. 'Let's go.' Sally squeezed his hand back, but walked quickly to catch up with Pop, her heart racing as they took a second leap into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

A girl walked across the wasteland, silently following the two rebels. The wasteland really wasn't her domain, but she wanted to see what that boy, her boy, was doing with that girl, and where they were going. A sly smile spread across her face as she saw them separate, but it rapidly changed to a look of disgust as the boy quickly ran after the girl, following her into the scrap heap. She cursed, stamping her foot, in a childish display as she lost her temper at losing the two. Then, she squealed girlishly as her foot slipped on the mud, landing her foot in a puddle. She hated the rain, anything that would, could cause any damage to her normally immaculate appearance. As a thought came to her, a malicious grin spread across her face, 'Well Mr… Figaro… You don't get away that easily.' She laughed out loud, cruel and high pitched, a girlish giggle with undertones of calculating and spite.

She ran a perfectly manicured finger through her sleek blonde bob with new pastel highlights, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. With a final glance towards the scrap heap she turned back towards the city, plan rapidly forming in her mind. She didn't want the boy, no, she'd never even be seen dead with him, but she would not let him treat her as he had done, abandoning her for that girl. She would have her revenge, and with a grin, she realised she knew exactly how to get it. She knew the girl, they had even been childhood friends, until Sally had chosen the other way of life. It had been on one of their evenings out in the bar that they had seen the boy, and, for a while it had looked as if she had won the game. 

_Sally and Shania made their way through the buzzing central part of the city, arms linked, talking excitedly. Neon lights flashed over their heads, announcing that the club they were passing was the newest, hippest one in town. ___

_'I know you're just gonna love this new bar, it is THE place to be. And so many cute guys!' Shania giggled, unaware of her companion's disinterest. ___

_'Yeah…' Sally muttered, wishing Shania would shut up. She really didn't care what they did. She just wanted to go home. She grinned brightly, putting on the image that she knew the world was expecting – two young girls out for the night together, having fun. ___

_'I heard about on this website my mum told me about – she heard about it from someone in The Club.' ___

_'Oh…' ___

_'Don't sound too enthusiastic babe, what's up? Anyway, we're here, look, let's go to the loos and we can fix your make up, and you can tell Aunty S all about your problems.' Shania took her friend by the wrist and led her into the club, pushing past the other clubbers, 'Outta the way! Girl with problems coming through!' She made her way to a small, unobtrusive door that led to a flight of downward stairs in the back of the club, and led Sally downstairs into the bathroom, out of the blaring noise of the programmed club music that was coming from speakers set into the walls. ___

_The bathroom was large and air-conditioned, with plush two-seater sofas to one side, opposite a row of large, white, marble sinks. Shania sat Sally down on one of the sofas, and sat down next to her, rummaging through her hot pink plastic handbag, 'Right… sit still, I'll fix this.' She pulled out various tubes of eye makeup and foundation, and began to expertly 'do' Sally's face. A couple of moments later she abruptly finished, 'All done.' She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and looked expectantly at Sally, finding herself receiving no reply she began, 'Now, what's the problem?' ___

_Sally fidgeted, 'There's no problem. I'm fine.' She surveyed the bathroom with interest, 'Nice place. Very well chosen.' She smiled brightly, 'So, if we're all done, shall I get the drinks in?' ___

_Shania noticed the smile, but mis-interpreted it as genuine, 'Sure! Just a sec, I need to redo my lips.' She got up, and walked over to one of the sinks, inspecting her face in the mirror that stretched the length of the wall, glancing down, she rummaged in her bag a second time, and produced a tube of lip gloss, and proceeded to apply a generous layer. She smacked her lips together, 'Perfect.' She smiled at her reflection. 'Oh, one more thing.' Replacing the lip gloss in her bag she produced a small spray bottle, and squirted some of the contents in her mouth, running her tongue over her teeth to remove any residue. 'Breath freshener,' she explained, winking at Sally, 'just in case. You want?' ___

_'Oh, no, I'm good thanks.' ___

_'Let's go then!' Shania led Sally back up the stairs, 'Right, you get the drinks in. I'll find some guys. Oh, Sal! I'll have my usual!' she called back. ___

_Sally made her way to the large bar in the centre of the room, worming her way through the other clubbers, girls in their plastic pastel GaGa mini skirts and cropped tops, and the boys in their white trousers and t-shirts. Once at the bar she punched in the codes for a strawberry daiquiri and a double rum and coke, and shoved her card into the slot provided. The slot beeped and she removed her card, and waited the obligatory two seconds for the drinks to rise from below the bar surface. She put her card back into her bag, letting the bag dangle from her elbow, and taking the drinks she glanced around the crowded room, trying to locate Shania. She wasn't hard to spot – she was the only girl in hot pink; the colour of the next week, and surrounded by five members of the Boyzone. Sally sighed, and made her way over to her friend, 'Here,' she said, handing Shania her drink. ___

_'Thanks babe.' She took the drink and took a dainty sip, 'Let me introduce you. Sally, these are Luke, Josh, Matt, Ben and Will' she said, gesturing to each of her companions in turn. 'Boys, this is my friend, Sally.' The boys regarded her with interest, looking her up and down, before turning their attention back to Shania. 'So boys, I wonder if you can tell me, who's that cutie in the corner?' Shania smiled at them, oblivious to their scowls. ___

_Luke took the role of spokesperson for the boys, 'Are you serious? The guy in black in the corner?' ___

_Shania nodded, 'Yeah. He's cute. Looks like the strong, silent type.' She turned to Sally, 'he's got his jacket on now, but before he didn't – and his biceps! And before he sat down… his bum! Nice.' She giggled, seemingly more oblivious to the deepening scowls of Luke and his cronies. ___

_'You really think he's cute? No way. Babe, he's a FREAK. I really mean it, he's a freak. Strong and silent, more like dangerous and weird. I wouldn't go near him.' ___

_Shania giggled again, 'I'm glad.' ___

_Luke scowled still more, if that was possible, 'He's a freak. I don't know what he's doing in here actually, he has no friends, and everyone who's ever had the misfortune to meet him, hates him as the freaky weirdo he is.' His voice was low and menacing, as though he were about to attack them, or the boy in the corner. ___

_A girl had approached their group, unnoticed by all but Sally. She tapped Luke on the shoulder, 'Um, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you, but my friend over there,' she gestured to a large group of girls clustered around a table behind her, 'wanted me to tell you that she thinks you're really cute. Oh, and she asked me to give you this.' She handed him a scrap of paper, 'She apologises if it's smudged, but she only had lipstick to write it with.' The girl flicked her hair and smiled at the boys, 'Bye boys!' she giggled and gave a slight wave, before walking back to her friends. ___

_One of the boys clapped Luke on the shoulder, 'I reckon you've pulled mate. Go over and say hi. See if she's got any cute friends.' ___

_'Erm, did you SEE the one who came over? Of course she's got cute friends.' One of the others answered. ___

_The boys laughed, and Luke glanced at Shania, 'The freak in the corner's all yours, babe. See ya.' ___

_'Well, that got rid of them. So, the one in the corner, an opinion?' Shania laughed. ___

_'Yeah, he's cute. Ask him over. He looks lonely.' ___

_Shania grinned, got up, smoothed down her skirt, tossed her hair behind her and walked over to the boy, returning a few moments later with him. 'Sally, this is Gordon, this is my friend Sally. Sit down. Can I get you a drink?' The boy was dressed oddly, or at least in comparison to the rest of the boys in the club, the traditional white Boyzone clothes had been replaced by black jeans, a grubby white t-shirt and black leather jacket. He looked nervous, not as confident or as self-assured as the other boys in the club, like he was wholly aware of his incongruity and confused by it.' ___

_'Um, n-n-no thank y-you.' The boy sat down next to Sally, earning a glare from Shania for doing so. ___

_Sally noticed the glare and laughed, 'I think she wanted you to sit next to her,' she whispered. Gordon did not move, but smiled nervously. ___

_Shania ignored it, 'So, Gordon, tell me about yourself.' ___

_'W-what do y-you want t-to k-k-know? I'm at the v-virtual high, and e-everyone t-thinks I'm a f-freak.' ___

_'Well Gordon, I don't think you're a freak. I think you're lovely. The virtual high? No kidding!? That's where we go!' she said excitedly. Shania smiled encouragingly at him, 'Are you sure I can't get you a drink?' The boy shook his head, 'No t-thank you.' Shania smiled, well, I'm getting another, Sally?' ___

_'No thanks, I'm still working on this one.' ___

_Shania sighed, 'I'll be back in a bit.' She took off into the crowd, pushing past the dancers that crowded the floor. ___

_'Sorry about her, she's a bit… pushy.' Sally smiled softly at Gordon, she liked him, was drawn to his individuality. 'So… Gordon… you don't look like a Gordon… Where'd you get your stuff from? Is it the latest fashion?' she smiled at him again and gave a light laugh, 'I gave up trying to be fashionable. Don't think Shan noticed though.' ___

_Gordon looked awkward, 'I don't feel like a Gordon. You can call me G-galileo if you want.' He flushed, 'But, could you keep it secret, not tell your friend? I don't really like p-people knowing, and I don't think she'd understand.' He bit his lip, changing the subject, 'N-no, I downloaded them. And they're not the latest fashion, I don't really l-like that stuff. I'll give you the site address, there's some cool s-stuff on there,' he looked around for a piece of paper, 'Erm, d'you have-' ___

_'Here.' Sally handed him her Electronic Organiser, 'just type in the URL, it'll save automatically.' Gordon smiled at her and typed it in, then handed it back to her. 'Thanks.' ___

_'I'm ba-ack! What did you find to talk about without me? I hope you behaved yourself Sally.' Shania laughed, 'She's not as bad as she seems,' she said to Gordon. 'So-' ___

_She was cut off mid sentence by a loud and furious bleeping from Sally's WristWAP. 'Sally?' ___

_Sally swore softly, 'Sorry guys. My parents. Curfew. I've got to go.' She looked at Shania, 'You coming?' ___

_'Yeah, I might as well. Need my beauty sleep. You got an organiser?' She said to Gordon. ___

_He shook his head, 'No, s-sorry.' ___

_'No matter.' Shania produced a piece of paper and pen from her bag, 'Always handy,' she laughed, and scrawled her email address on the piece of paper and handed it to him. 'That's my email address. Email me sometime… if you want. I'll take these back,' she gathered up the empty glasses, and stood up. 'Bye Gordon!' She waved and disappeared into the crowd, returning a moment later, 'Come on Sally! It's your curfew!' ___

_Sally smiled and got up, 'Bye Gordon!' she said, then whispered so only he could hear, 'Nice to meet you, Galileo.' _

Then, almost overnight Sally had changed, and become like him. And he had finally made his choice, and chosen her. Though she would never show it he had broken Shania's heart, and she had become cynical, malicious, scheming, cunning, cruel.

As she neared the city Shania turned away from her intended direction, a new, better plan forming. Hit them where it hurts. She had heard from her own parents how Sally's were despairing of her and her association with 'that boy'. No doubt they didn't know their little girl was out on the wasteland with him. It was getting late, and the city was only marginally safer than the wasteland at night, particularly the south west side. She automatically jabbed at her wrist-WAP, punching in the code for automatic transport. In a matter of seconds a black cab pulled up in front of her, and she hopped in, 'West Side, North West District, The Penthouse, Block 454A, 57614 Avenue.' The door glided shut and a blue light lit up, signifying that the door was locked.

'Thank you. Processing your request.' The automated voice response replied. 'Please enter 129 Mall Dollars.' Shania slid her card into the slot provided, and quickly withdrew it, knowing as soon as the process finished, the sooner her plan would be put into action. The transaction was over in seconds and the cab whipped along the monorail route, halting abruptly at the destination she had specified. 'Thank you for your custom.' Shania got out, and walked quickly through the double doors that slid open as she approached. Glancing furtively around her she punched in the elevator code, the doors pinged open and slid closed behind her. She held tightly onto the metal hand bar, shutting her eyes, as the elevator rose to the penthouse suite. The whole journey through the city had taken under two minutes, in which time Shania had fixed her hair and makeup. Looking immaculate she strode up to the door of the apartment and pressed the bell.


	6. Chapter 6

'Right, you take that end… I'll take this one… and we throw…' Pop directed Galileo. The tarpaulin snaked through the air, slapping down on the makeshift corrugated iron roof, before slithering to the ground, slumping in a heap. 'Damn. Cursed rain.' Pop swore, making Sally, who was no stranger to obscenities raise an eyebrow. She ignored his comment and continued attempting to wring the water out of her baggy sleeves.

After several more failed attempts, mingled with cursing from Galileo and Pop Sally had had enough. 'Right. Gazza, give that to me, you go and get a brick, piece of rope and something sharp, like a nail.' If Galileo or Pop found her instructions unusual, they gave no sign of it, thoroughly dejected with their numerous failed attempts to fix the roof.

Galileo soon returned, armed with brick, rope and nail. 'Here. What're you planning to do with them anyway?'

Sally grinned, taking the materials from him, 'Get us out of the rain.' She examined the nail before pushing it through the tarpaulin a couple of inches up from the edge of one of the longer sides.

'Hey! Um. What are you doing with my tarpaulin?'

Sally looked at Pop, giving him a withering glare, 'Like I said, getting us out of the rain. Since you two seem to be incompetent.' She ignored his protests and continued making a hole in the tarpaulin. 'Rope Gaz.' Galileo handed it to her, realising it was best to let her get on with whatever she was doing. Sally took it from him, and shoved one end through the hole, yanking the end clear of the hole, and tying it firmly back on itself, securing it firmly. 'Should hold.' She muttered to herself. She handed Pop the brick and the other end of the rope, 'Tie them together. And make sure it's secure.' Pop acquiesced, 'Right,' Sally continued, 'Gaz, go round the back and be prepared to catch this.' She gestured to the brick in Pop's hands, then, seeing the look on Galileo's face, 'Okay, Pop, go round there and catch this. Gaz you throw it to him, over the roof. I will hold this.' She picked up the opposite edge of the tarpaulin, glaring at Pop to get him to go to the back of the hut.

Seeing the look on her face that clearly said don't-mess-with-me-or-else Pop hurried around the back of the hut, 'Okay. I'm ready.' He called back.

With a nervous look Galileo took the brick and threw it over the roof, 'OW! Kid, you idiot, learn to aim damnit!' Pop yelled from the other side. 'Right, crazy lady, have we fixed the roof to your satisfaction?'

Sally walked round to the back of the hut, inspecting the tarpaulin from every angle, Yes… I suppose that'd be okay. Just put a couple of nails through it there and there to stop it slipping off the back.' With an audible sigh of relief Galileo did as he was told, thankful that she hadn't found anything else to criticise.

Pop had joined them, 'Right, shall we get out of the rain? It really is rather dismal isn't it?' He glanced up to the grey sky, 'I've never really been one for singing in the rain.'

Pop ducked under the tarpaulin, leading them into a spacious but bare hut. A small flight of stone steps led downwards, pausing to flick a switch set in the concrete wall, Pop led them down into the now lit tunnel. 'You live underground?' Sally asked interestedly, and rhetorically.

'Of course. You think it's safe for me to live on the surface?' Pop replied, missing the rhetorical nature of the question. He shook his head gently, 'I thought you were meant to be the clever one young lady.' He turned to Galileo, 'A wise bird, but blonde. Interesting combination, kid. Good luck with that.'

'Excuse me. Did you call me blonde?!' Sally snarled, glaring furiously at Pop.

Much to her annoyance Galileo laughed, 'He did, but I love you for it.' 

Sally's glare rapidly turned its attention from Pop to Galileo, making him wish he hadn't said anything, 'It was a RHETORICAL question!' 

They had reached the bottom of the steps, and found themselves in a large room, dimly lit by the glow of light from the stairs. Pop flicked a second switch and they were plunged into darkness, 'Sorry! Wrong switch order!' Pop's voice called from somewhere in the darkness. A moment later the darkness vanished as Pop flicked a third switch, bathing the room in a bright white light. 'Took me ages to sort the electrics in here.' As their eyes grew accustomed to the brightness the room began to exhibit signs of habitation. What could be deemed a makeshift camp bed stood to one side of the room, a spare pile of blankets at its foot, and a crudely fashioned table and chairs stood on the other side of the room. What could only be termed as junk lay scattered in piles around the edges of the room. Pop turned to them with a smile, gesturing to the room in general, 'Welcome to my world.'

The two ignored him and gazed around the room appreciatively, absorbing the unusual nature of their surroundings. Pop watched them with evident amusement, almost laughing at the simultaneous looks of admiration, appreciation and shock on their faces. Having decided they had had enough time to get used to the room he coughed slightly, clearing his throat and reminding them of his presence. Almost reacting as one they jumped at the sound of someone else in the room and turned to face him, a slight glare of annoyance spreading across Sally's face. He raised an eyebrow, 'Well, does it meet with your approval?' he asked.

Sally opened her mouth, intending to reply sarcastically, but stopped, preferring to let Galileo answer for both of them. 'A-a-approval? It's f-fantastic!' he stuttered, a glint of excitement brightening his eyes, 'I-I-I mean, j-just look at it!'

Pop laughed, 'Glad you like it, kids,' realising that Sally's silence was the best answer he'd get out of her that wasn't tinged with sarcasm. He glanced at her, and nodded unobtrusively, letting her know that her silence had been taken as it was intended, and that she was grateful for that. She smiled softly back, her smile and silence expressing more gratitude than she could with words. Their by-play bypassed Galileo who interrupted their silent exchange by entwining his fingers with Sally's, breaking the eye-contact between the two.

'So, kids, sit yourselves down, and tell me about you,' Pop said, gesturing to the chairs at the rough wooden table, slouching in a chair and waiting for them to do the same. While Galileo went to a chair without hesitation Sally hung back reluctantly, wondering if Pop had any ulterior motive for his apparent friendliness. Pop noticed her reluctance and smiled encouragingly at her, trying to put her at ease, 'Sit down,' he said softly, 'I promise not to bite.'

Galileo turned in his chair, 'S-scara? Come and sit down.' She acquiesced and slid into the chair next to his, sliding her hand through his for reassurance. Galileo squeezed her hand and turned to Pop, 'W-w-well, t-there's n-not much to it r-really. What d-do you w-want to k-know?'

'Anything and everything,' Pop replied, 'But let's start with the basics, who are you, where have you come from, why are you here? Or more specifically, why are you running away?'

Sally cut him off, 'If we tell you, will you tell us?' she asked.

'If you want me to,' Pop replied with a grin.

Sally looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then relaxed, 'I'm Sally, he's Gaz, we've come from the city, and we're here because you told us to follow you,' she stared at him challengingly, daring him to retaliate. 'Same questions to you.' 

Pop smiled slightly at her audacity, 'I've already told you, I'm Pop. I'm here because it's safest. I'm an ex- everything possible, librarian, GaGa, rebel, well, ish anyway. I'm still a rebel in that I don't live within the confines of Globalsoft. I decided to go my own sweet way.' Sally opened her mouth to interrupt with more questions, but he stopped her and turned to Galileo, 'Are you gonna let her do all the talking?'

'N-no!' Galileo said, 'But she p-p-pretty much said e-everything. I'm G-g-galileo, but she calls me G-gaz., or G-gazza. And we r-ran a-away.'

'Yeah, because of my parents. Stupid evil twats that they are. I hate them…' She trailed off, muttering incoherently, to the amusement of Pop and shock of Galileo.

'Scara! Y-you can't t-talk about them l-like t-that!'

She raised an eyebrow, 'Can't I? I thought I just did. It's true anyway, I do hate them. Loathe them.' She turned back to Pop, dismissing Galileo's protestations, 'Any more questions?' 

'Yes,' Pop replied instantly, 'Why did he call you 'Scara' when you introduced yourself as Sally? And where did you get the name 'Galileo' from?'

Galileo flushed as though he were a guilty child, and looked away, avoiding eye contact, 'I heard it in a d-dream,' he muttered. He glanced up briefly at Sally, pleading with her to explain.

'My real name is Sally, as in, my GaGa name. He calls me Scara, or Scaramouche. And before you ask, he got that from a dream too,' Sally explained. 'I don't mind what you call me, but I'd prefer it if it wasn't Sally.'

'That's okay, I'll call you Scaramouche then, if you don't mind?'

She shook her head, 'No, that's okay.'

'And you're Galileo? Gaz? Gazza?'

Galileo nodded, 'I think so,' he muttered softly, still avoiding eye contact with Pop and noting that he ignored the dreams, which was unusual.

Sally noticed it too, 'Aren't you going to ask about the dreams then?' she asked, making Galileo look up with a jerk and make eye contact with Pop for the first time since the dreams had been mentioned.

'I thought it best if I left it to you to volunteer the information. You seemed to gloss over it, and normally someone would explain something like that further. And dude, I don't think anyone knows who they really are,' Pop said. 'So, you're runaways then?' Although it was a question, he phrased it as a statement, changing the conversation. 'You can't run forever, the past – whatever past you're running from will catch up with you. But, at least for now, I can help you postpone it temporarily by offering you a bed for the night,' he gestured to various piles of blankets, 'you'll have to make do with the floor, I'm afraid. I'm somewhat short on furniture, and unaccustomed to guests.'

Sally smiled, 'Should we take that as a hint that you want to sleep?' 

'Not at all, merely a practicality. But when you do, don't do anything I wouldn't do,' he winked at Galileo with a grin. 'I know what you youngsters are like. I used to be young once…' his eyes glazed over, lost in distant memories, 'ah, those were the days.' He turned to them pensively with a slight smile, 'Sometimes I just get to thinking, I was back in the old days… when I was young.' He smiled ironically, 'Things seemed so perfect then, you know? The days were endless, we were crazy. We were young. The sun was always shining, and we just lived for fun…' he trailed off, 'But lately, it seems like the rest of my life's just been a show.' He grinned cheekily, 'But, for now at least, I'm content to lay back and enjoy life vicariously through you kids.'

Pop surveyed the two sitting in front of him for a moment, before asking. 'What do you intend to do now? As in, when you leave here?' 

Galileo shrugged, 'I d-dunno. Find somewhere s-safe, at least f-for the time b-being. Get m-married.'

Sally smiled at him gently, reached across the table and squeezed his hand reassuringly, 'That is if we can find someone,' she said to Pop. 

'Oh, I forgot you two were gonna get hitched. I might be able to help with that, if you want me to.'

'Oh? How?'

Pop grinned, 'One of my many jobs. It's what happens when you're an ex-everything. Ex-rebel, ex-librarian, ex-gaga, ex-vicary person. Just not in the religious sense. I got ordained online for some friends of mine.'

Galileo looked at him blankly, 'S-so?'

Sally rolled her eyes, 'What he's sayin', Gazza, in a roundabout way, is that he's offering to be our non-religious person. You know, to marry us?' She sighed, 'You're useless.'

Pop grinned at her again, 'What she said, kid. If you want me to.' 

'O-oh. O-o-okay,' Galileo stuttered.

Sally glared at him and turned back to Pop, exasperated. 'What he means is, thank you very much Pop, that would be very kind of you, and we'd like to take you up on your offer, given that no-one else can know about it, and there isn't really anyone else to do it. Plus, you're suitable, an ex-gaga sounds good to me.'

Pop gave a slight laugh, 'Well, unless you change your minds, meet me in the scrap heap at dawn tomorrow morning. You know, where you met me earlier?'

Sally gave him a confused look, 'You mean you're going out?' Pop nodded. 'Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then, I guess.'

'Tomorrow. Make yourselves at home, etcetera, etcetera.' Pop turned to Galileo, 'And you, look after her,' he said, standing up and walking back up the steps, giving them one final glance over his shoulder as he walked away up the steps.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Smith answered the door, though she did not show her surprise at seeing one of her daughter's old friends on her doorstep. 'Shania.' She said coolly, Sally had told her about their fight, although she didn't know the details. 'Sally is not home at the moment.'

'I know. I just saw her disappear onto the wasteland with Gordon Jones. You know, the strange one. He calls himself something unusual, I can't remember what though.' Shania noted the woman's hostility towards her ease as she mentioned Gordon Jones, and her hatred manifest itself wholly in him.

Edward Smith had followed his wife to the door, 'Oh, hello Shania. Would you like to come in?' He opened the door widely, ushering Shania in, 'As I'm sure you've gathered, Sally is not in at the moment, but you're welcome to wait for her.'

'Actually, Mr Smith, I'm not here to see Sally, but thank you.' She smiled politely and turned back to Elizabeth, 'As I told you Mrs Smith, Sally's on the wasteland with that boy. I thought you should know.'

'Galileo Figaro. That's what he calls himself isn't it?' Elizabeth Smith turned angrily to her husband, 'I told you we should have stopped her seeing that boy sooner! She's too wilful. Takes after you.' Although appearances sometimes suggested otherwise, Elizabeth did care about her daughter, and used her anger to hide her worry.

Edward gave a slight smile, one that rapidly turned to a nervous laugh under his wife's withering glare.

'Edward!' Elizabeth exclaimed, 'Ignore him Shania my dear, he's just worried. We both are. Thank you for telling us, at least now we know where she is and can do something about it.' She turned back to her husband, 'I suggest you get on to the authorities, then we can get some help looking for her. Shania, would you mind staying until they arrive? I think they'll need to hear your version of events, and you might need to answer some questions. Now, would you like a drink?'

'Oh, no thank you Mrs Smith, and I don't mind staying at all. I'll do anything they need me to to help get Sally back safe, after all, that's the main thing.' Though she said that, Shania thought very differently, and allowed herself a slight sly smile. Her plan was falling perfectly into place. With any luck the police would shoot first, ask questions later.

Edward had returned, 'They're on their way over now. They'll be here in a few minutes.'

'So Miss, you say you saw Miss Smith with Gordon Jones?'

'Yes Sir, on the wasteland outside the borders. They went into the scrapheap.' Shania sat at the Smith's kitchen table opposite a senior Secret Police officer, with Sally's parents either side of her. The officer tapped at his personal organiser before looking back up.

'Well Mrs Smith, we have a clear indication of the whereabouts of your daughter-'

He was cut off by a gasp from Elizabeth, 'So we can go and get her back? I- we,' she said, gesturing to her husband, 'cannot bear the thought of her out alone with that boy! You do know he's a rebel, don't you?' she asked anxiously, and without pausing added, 'Do you have any idea how bad this is for our image?'

'Yes ma'am, but-' the officer attempted to intervene.

'We have to get her back this instant! A full search must be launched!'

Edward rolled his eyes at his wife's dramatic nature, 'Elizabeth,' he said sternly, 'let the officer continue.' Elizabeth glared simultaneously at her husband and the officer, but said nothing.

'But,' the officer continued, free from interruption, 'we can do nothing until morning. It is too dark at the moment, she can't go anywhere. It could do more harm than good for us to go searching now, it will be light in approximately two hours. We go then.' Elizabeth's glare deepened, but she stayed silent, seething.

Two hours later Elizabeth rose from her chair, still seething, her annoyance apparent. 'It's been two hours,' she said through gritted teeth. The commander nodded and barked a curt instruction to one of his junior officers. 'We'll find her ma'am, sir,' he said, nodding towards Edward. 'One of my men will be in hourly contact with you,' he said, making his way to the door after his men, Elizabeth's glare following his retreating back.

Sally and Galileo were awakened early in the morning by a shaft of bright sunlight. Blinking furiously to acclimatise themselves the previous day's events came back to them; her flight, his proposal and their meeting with, 'Pop.' Galileo stated. 'We have to go and find him.'

Sally nodded and groggily stood up, mentally cursing the sun for waking her up so early; she definitely wasn't a morning person. Cautiously, they made their way back up the stairs, apprehensive and still a little perturbed by Pop's disappearance the night before.

Pop was waiting for them at the entrance to the scrap heap, greeting them with, 'You ready? Sure you want to do this?' They both nodded, confident in their decision. 'Well alright then,' Pop said, clearing his throat.

'No. Wait,' Sally interrupted him, turning to Galileo. 'I just want to make absolutely sure you know what you're doing. What you're letting yourself in for,' she said with a wry smile. 'I was thinking about it last night, do you seriously want to spend the rest of your life with me? The absolute rest of your life? If you want to back out now, I won't be offended.'

'Scara! How can you even think that?!' Galileo said, affronted. 'I'm more sure of this than anything I've ever been sure of. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' he said emphatically. 'I know what I'm doing, and I do know what I'm letting myself in for. You can't hide things from me, no matter how hard you try – I can read you like a web page.' He bit his lip, 'You're not having doubts are you?'

'No,' she said simply, shaking her head. 'I just wanted to make sure you weren't.' She hadn't been sure, but his reaction had reaffirmed what she already knew, she did love him.

Pop coughed nervously, 'Is everything alright?'

Galileo nodded, 'Yep. E-everything's fine. Let's do it.'

For the second time in the space of a few minutes, Pop cleared his throat, and began a clearly well rehearsed speech, 'Dearly beloved…'


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret Police had surrounded the scrap heap, laser guns at the ready, should either of the youngsters; or anyone else for that matter, make an appearance. Little by little they inched forward, keeping close eye on their WristWAPs, should The Commander have a message for them. After a short wait the WAPs beeped, signalling that the exact location of the girl had been located and that she was accompanied by the boy, and an as-yet-unidentified middle-aged male. They were to advance slowly, as there might be armed others hiding in the vicinity. It was unlikely, and highly improbable, The Commander knew, but he didn't tell them that. Far better to make them work for their money.

Back in the Smith's kitchen Shania sat with Sally's parents, a smug smile slowly spreading across her face. Everything was going to plan. Admittedly, she had imagined a dramatic showdown with Sally, with her being dignified and fortuitous, forgiving Sally for stealing 'her' guy. All three were staring at the clock, waiting for news. Suddenly Elizabeth's WAP bleeped. The sound broke the tense silence, making the three of them jump. Elizabeth hastily read the message, and jumped to her feet, 'That's it. I can't stay here any more,' she stated. 'I'm going to find her, talk some sense into her.'

'But- but- Khashoggi said to stay here,' Edward countered nervously.

'Stuff Khashoggi!' Elizabeth screamed. 'My daughter is out there with THAT BOY, apparently of her own free will! I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!' Like her daughter she was headstrong and wilful, with an inclination to disobey the rules. Edward stared at her in shocked disbelief, knowing that there would be no reasoning with her. He had only seen her act like this once before – when she had defied her parents to be with him. Edward Smith wasn't the type her parents had had in mind, but he had rapidly proved them wrong, climbing to the top position with his company. It was ironic he thought, history repeating itself. But there was no redeeming Gordon Jones; the boy had a criminal record!

'If you're going then we'll all go,' he reasoned, 'she's my daughter too.' Elizabeth nodded briefly, already halfway out of the door.

Sally and Galileo waited nervously and impatiently for Pop to finish his speech, 'If you're going to do this, you're going to do it correctly,' Pop had told them when Sally had tried to get him to 'cut the guff and get on with it'. She stood now, glaring at him huffily, occasionally shooting a sideways glance at Galileo, watching his reactions. They had just reached Galileo's vows when a scream broke the peace. Elizabeth. All three looked up in fright, Sally with an ever deepening glare that would have made anyone crumble under it.

'What do you want?' she demanded furiously, 'You have NO right to be here!'

'What do I want???' Elizabeth screamed back at her, 'I want you to come back home, forget all this nonsense and whatever it is you're doing with that boy and that man,' she hissed, narrowing her eyes at Pop. 'I want you to continue your studies, get a good job and have a successful life, and I want a diamond necklace but your father won't get me one!' she finished furiously. Her eyes continued to narrow to slits as she took in more of the situation, slowly turning purple with fury. 'A-a-are you MARRYING him!?' she screamed, apoplectic with rage. 'Edward! She's marrying him!' she turned to her husband, who acknowledged his daughter apologetically.

'I tried to stop her,' he said sheepishly, before turning to his wife, continuing, 'I didn't know you wanted a diamond necklace. You should have said.'

'Edward.' Elizabeth said with the same force of glare that she was under from her daughter, 'I have been dropping hints for months. And you don't seem to have grasped the gravity of the situation. Our daughter, our seventeen year old daughter, is marrying a certified rebel with a criminal record. Do something!'

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say. After a moment he settled for, 'Please come home Sally. It's much quieter when you're there,' under the deeply reproachful glare of his wife he continued, 'and it was very wrong of you to disobey your mo- us. It was very wrong of you to disobey us. His wife's glare deepened, his daughter's dissipated slightly, but returned with full force when Khashoggi stepped forward.

'Ma'am… the men… If Sally is unwilling to return they can be called upon… the boy can be dealt with.'

Sally's glare deepened intensely as she noticed The Commander, 'You brought him and his cronies here to bring me back? How dare you?! You spiteful, malicious, scheming evil BITCH. You can't bear for me to be happy can you?'

Elizabeth stood in stunned silence, she had never heard her daughter outburst like that before. She hadn't even imagined she was capable of it, 'He makes you happy?' she asked quietly, with a stutter reminiscent of Galileo's, her voice wavering. She genuinely hadn't considered that eventuality, merely thought Sally was being deliberately disobedient.

'Yes,' Sally said emphatically, 'I love him.' Her gaze spun from her mother to her father, but stopped at Shania, the incongruity in the family and police group that she hadn't noticed before. She glared at her, 'You put them up to this.' It wasn't a question, even her mother wouldn't be callous enough to want Galileo and herself dead. Shania nodded, unflinchingly defiant. 'I hate you,' the venom in Sally's voice was tangible. 'I never thought even you could stoop so low.'

'You shouldn't have underestimated me then,' Shania retorted calmly.

Throughout the exchange Galileo and Pop had watched quietly from the sidelines, Galileo now stepped forward uncertainly, standing beside Sally. He took her hand in a subtle gesture of reassurance and unity. 'I um… I…' he stopped and cleared his throat, 'Mr and Mrs Smith,' he nodded to each of them in turn, 'I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her, and I do want what's best for her, and if that means her being with you rather than me, then so be it.' Sally opened her mouth to protest, but Galileo carried on, regardless, 'But I also think she knows where she would be happiest, and I'm content to let her make her own decisions.'

As Galileo finished his speech Sally turned to Pop who had been forgotten since the arrival of her parents, 'Pop, you're here for a reason. Please continue with it. They,' she gestured to her parents, 'can like it or lump it. I'm making my own decisions.'

Pop nodded, 'Where were we? Ah yes, your vows,' he said to Galileo with a grin.

The Smith's watched aghast as Galileo proceeded with his vows. Unnoticed Khashoggi slipped out of the back of the group, with a slight nod to Shania as he did so. A moment later he slipped back in, still unnoticed, and followed by his officers. The Secret Police quietly surrounded the little group, taking advantage of the fact that all eyes were on the trio at the centre. Soon, the group were surrounded, Sally's parents and Shania included.

As he rounded the corner of one of the scrap piles one of the SP's stumbled slightly and sneezed as a cloud of dust hit him in the face, earning him a glare from Khashoggi. Simultaneously, the trio, Sally's parents and Shania looked up to see what had caused the disturbance. Mingled expressions of surprise, shock, horror and a tinge of fear flushed across their faces. At a curt command from Khashoggi, six SP officers slowly walked forward, one taking Pop by the arms and disabling him, another two held Sally's parents, the fourth forced Sally's arms behind her back, ignoring her furious protestations. The last two each took one of Galileo's arms and pinned it behind his back, marching him towards Khashoggi. After staring him up and down for a long moment, Khashoggi nodded sadly to the two officers who spun Galileo round and marched him so he was facing a pile of scrap, his back to the rest of the group. Khashoggi barked an instruction to one of the remaining SP officers, and the man walked forward so he was directly facing Galileo's back.

With a jolt Sally realised what was happening and she screamed loudly, begging her parents to make it stop, hoping against hope that it was just a dream. Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes as she wrestled with the guard holding her arms. Like her daughter Elizabeth was fighting her guard, screaming at Khashoggi to stop. She succeeded in struggling free and ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her as best she could, as Sally sobbed on her shoulder. Elizabeth's guard ran up behind her, forcing her arms behind her back and dragging her away from Sally. Elizabeth screamed at Khashoggi again, begging him to stop.

'Oh no,' The Commander said coldly to Sally, his face passive and emotion-free. 'He has to die. It's the only way. And you,' he said with a touch of laughter on his voice, 'you are going to watch.' Shania watched nonchalantly from Khashoggi's side, a lazy smirking smile spreading across her face.

A sudden cracking sound brought a relative hush over the group. Edward had been fighting his guard, and as Sally and Elizabeth turned in the direction of the noise, he slithered out of his guard's arms onto the ground in a crumpled heap, his neck broken. Mother and daughter redoubled their efforts to free themselves of their guards as the officer in front of Galileo raised his laser gun, peering down the barrel.

'Enough.'

The command cut through the air like a knife, suspending all movement; the only sound the sobs that wracked through Elizabeth and Sally. At a second command the guards let go of them, hiding their confusion at the order. Elizabeth ran to Edward, falling at his side, desperately begging him to wake up, knowing it was futile.

Sally ran to Galileo, stumbling as she did so, tears streaming down her face. She flung herself at him, almost knocking him backwards as he braced himself to catch her. For a moment she stayed silently sobbing on his shoulder, shaking as he tried to calm her. Suddenly, her back stiffened as she regained her composure, a manic look in her eye. Spinning around, she walked towards Shania who was watching events guiltily defiant. Fighting to keep calm control of herself Sally stopped in front of Shania and slapped her across the face with all the strength she could muster before going back to Galileo.

Hand in hand, Galileo and Sally made their way over to where Elizabeth was kneeling at Edward's side, tears silently pouring down her face.

'Mum?'


	9. Chapter 9

'… And that's where it all really began,' Pop concluded.

The old man sat in his favourite chair, surrounded by young faces. There were some faces, he noted with a grin, that were not so young; Galileo and 'Scaramouche', as Sally was now known, stood hand in hand at the back, evidently content with Pop's retelling of the story. Elizabeth stood with them, now firmly integrated into Bohemian society.

'But Uncle Pop!' a small voice wailed from somewhere near the front, 'You can't finish there! It's not the whole story!'

Pop glanced down at the huddle of children sitting at his feet, a couple had fallen asleep and were dozing contently, but the majority were wide awake, and like the speaker clamouring for more. Pop's eyes settled on a small dark-haired girl who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, evidently more awake than the rest of the children, and some of the adults, put together. Even at three years old Freddie was the spitting image of her mother, and was already sick of people telling her so.

'I know it's not the whole story, but, if I finish it tonight, there won't be any more for tomorrow night, will there?' Pop said patiently, knowing it was hardly worth the effort of refusing. Like her mother, Freddie had a knack of getting her own way.

'Yes, but if you finish tonight, you can tell me a different story tomorrow,' Freddie said with an impishly imploring grin.

'But Freddie, what about the others? Wouldn't they like to hear the end of the story?'

Freddie scowled petulantly, folding her arms, 'Not as much as I would.' Knowing that eventually she would be able to wrap the old man around her little finger, she changed her approach, 'Please Uncle Pop?' she said quietly, knowing that he wouldn't refuse her.

She was proved right as Pop sighed, 'Alright then Freddie. As long as you promise to go to bed when it's finished.'

'I promise,' Freddie said with a delighted grin. 'Thank you Uncle Pop.'

'Freddie,' Scaramouche called warningly from the back of the room, 'are you being a nuisance to Pop?'

Freddie jumped and spun round; she hadn't known her mother was there. She shook her head, 'No. Uncle Pop likes telling me stories.' She turned back to Pop, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

'It's okay kid, I don't mind,' Pop said to Scaramouche. He turned back down to Freddie, an expression of ecstasy on her small face, 'Now, where was I?'

'Mummy had just hit Shania,' she said with a slight childish lisp, 'and was talking to Gramma Lizabeth.'

'Ah, yes,' Pop said with a smile, putting on his story telling voice, leaning back in his chair.

'Well, then Gramma Lizabeth looked up, tears running down her face, after all, she had just seen the love of her life killed in front of her.' Scaramouche shot a sideways glance at her mother, though she knew her mother had heard the story a thousand times, she still reacted differently to it. This time, however, Elizabeth was listening intently, confirming in her own mind that Pop was telling the story as it should be told.

'She didn't say anything, just nodded, acknowledging that she had been wrong to doubt your mother's reasons for running away. Then, your father remembered that the Police were likely still there, but when he turned round to make them leave, they had vanished, just as silently as they had appeared.' He was changing the story slightly, knowing that the full course of events wasn't suitable for the child; the Secret Police had still been there, and had tried to take Edward's body with them, in an attempt to fabricate a story for the death of the senior partner of a leading Globalsoft firm, but they had quickly realised that it was best to leave the body if they valued their lives. As a parting gesture of friendship, Khashoggi had delivered the ultimatum that they now had to live outside the bounds of the law; from that moment they were outcast from society.

'With the Secret Police gone,' Pop continued, getting into his stride, 'Your Gramma and mother stayed with the body, while your father came to find me, good chap that he was. And a good thing it was too, because I was the one who brought them here, to the Heartbreak Hotel and the others like them, The Bohemians-'

Freddie interrupted him, 'But what had happened to you Uncle Pop? Why did you need finding?'

Pop glanced up at Galileo and Scaramouche for guidance, wondering how much he should tell the child. Scaramouche shook her head briefly, the half truth would do for now, events with no reasons behind them. 'Well, the Secret Police, nasty men that they were, didn't like me very much so they bopped me on the head with one of their truncheons, knocking me out until your father found me.'

'Oh,' Freddie dismissed his reasons, 'What happened next Uncle Pop?'

'Well, like I said, I brought your mother, father and gramma here to join The Bohemians, a place where your mother and father at least, finally belonged.' He grinned conspiratorially at Freddie, 'I think two failed attempts at getting hitched had weakened their resolve, but either way, I never did finish the service.'

Freddie yawned loudly, much to her indignation. 'What next?'

Galileo and Scaramouche laughed at her attempts to hide her tiredness, 'Freddie, I think it's time for bed, don't you?'

Freddie scowled at them, 'No. I'm not tired,' she said, trying to stifle another yawn.

'I think you are Freddie,' Scaramouche said patiently, 'come on, bed.' Freddie glared at her, and Scaramouche laughed again, 'Uncle Pop can finish the story tomorrow, and you'll appreciate it more then.' She walked over to where Freddie sat alone, the other children had long since been taken to bed. Freddie protested loudly, but didn't resist. 'And look, you're the only one still here,' she said to her grumbling daughter. 'I'm just going to put her to bed, I'll be back in a bit,' she said, turning to the others.

With Freddie gone the atmosphere visibly relaxed, the tension easing. Galileo gave a slight laugh, 'Way to be economical with the truth, Pop.'

Pop grinned, 'I pride myself on my ability to 'spin a good yarn' as it was once put.' Elizabeth flushed pink at the reference to what she had said after several drinks too many soon after they had arrived at the Heartbreak. Pop had enjoyed embellishing their story until the truth was hazy, obscured with lie upon lie. After a moments puzzled thought he added, 'It was okay, wasn't it? What I said, I mean. Not too far from the truth, but not close enough for it to be inappropriate?'

Galileo gave a soft laugh, 'It was fine, Pop. We know as well as you do that you can 'spin a good yarn'.' Silence overtook them, each of them thinking about the part they had played, their lives inextricably entangled by young love.

Scaramouche quickly returned, 'She's fast asleep. Thanks for that Pop, you could almost believe that was what happened.' She trailed off, lost in thought.

'It wasn't though, was it?' Elizabeth spoke for the first time that evening, 'There's no point dwelling on what might have been, my love.' She glanced up at Galileo, 'He'll tell you that as sure as I do. What happened happened, and all you can do is learn from it, and look to the future. It was five years ago, you can't change it.'

'I know… I just…'

Galileo put his arms around her, as he had done so those five years ago when she had turned up on his doorstep, a runaway. 'Hey,' he said softly, 'it's okay. I'm still here, and I'm gonna be here for a long time, whether you like it or not.' He pushed her away slightly, so her head was no longer buried in his chest and raised it with one long, bony finger, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled down at her, 'It'll take more than a couple of guards to get the better of me; I'm a survivor, a fighter, alright?'

She sniffed and nodded, 'I'm being silly aren't I?'

He shook his head, 'Don't be stupid, of course you're not. To be honest, I'd be worried if the thought of my death had any other effect on you.' She managed a weak smile, still haunted by how close he had come to death. It was all right for him, he wasn't the one who would have been forced to watch. Her mind played over the 'what ifs' that had been haunting her for years. What if she hadn't known Galileo and Shania? What if Khashoggi hadn't suddenly shown a sense of humanity and human decency? What if Galileo had died? What if they hadn't found Pop? What if her father had lived? What if her mother hadn't acted how she did?

_Sally was looking down at her mother, her heart pounding. There was so much she had said, and still so much left unsaid that had been rotting away, but before they talked, properly, something they had never done before, she had to know. 'Mum…?' _

_After a long moment Elizabeth had looked up, tears streaming down her face, she shook her head softly, 'I-I-I'm so sorry my darling…he…he's g-g-gone,' she hiccupped through the tears. Galileo stepped up beside Sally and took her hand, looking down on Elizabeth. Elizabeth swiped ineffectively at her tears which had all but ceased, leaving her face streaked and glistening. She stood up shakily, staring down at her husband on the ground, before turning to the pair standing nervously in front of her, 'Gordon,' she acknowledged him brokenly. 'I-I…' Galileo and Sally both knew this was the closest to an apology that they would get, and accepted it as such. _

_Galileo had nodded, 'I know-'. A groan had interrupted him and he turned to see Pop lying on the floor, regaining consciousness after his attack by the SP. He had started to walk towards him when the SP cut across his path. _

_'Leave him. We have other matters to attend to.' Khashoggi had stepped forward, back straight, eyes cold, voice harsh. 'Mr Smith obviously cannot stay here. We will take the body back with us. An explanation needs to be thought of for his unfortunate and untimely death.' _

_Elizabeth stepped backwards, towards Sally and Galileo, 'No… no…you can't…,' she said, trembling, shaking her head. _

_Khashoggi laughed cruelly, 'I think you'll find I can.' _

_To his surprise, Galileo found himself speaking, and, for once in his life without stuttering. 'No. You can't do this to her because of a problem you have with me. It's got nothing to do with them,' he said gesturing to Sally and Elizabeth, who stood in stunned silence. 'Please… let her have him. He's nothing to you.' _

_Khashoggi evidently hadn't expected any form of resistance, least of all from him, and he was lost for words. He glared at Galileo, 'Don't interfere you stupid boy.' _

_Galileo's defiance had given Elizabeth a voice and she flew at Khashoggi, 'No!' she had screamed. As she pummelled his chest the Commander nodded to one of his officers who dragged Elizabeth off him. She screamed again, louder, 'NO!', and spat at him as she was dragged off. _

_Khashoggi had laughed again, mind working fast, 'Very well. If you are so determined, you may keep the corpse.' He gave a command to his men, and as one they filed out of the scrap heap, leaving Galileo, Sally and Elizabeth standing together in the centre, bemused. Khashoggi was the last to leave, having forced a reluctant Shania to follow his men. _

_'Is that it then?' Sally had asked, 'You change your mind just like that?' _

_Khashoggi turned slowly, 'Oh, I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind. You have to leave. You are no longer part of the Globalsoft Society. His,' he gestured to Edward, 'death makes it impossible for you to remain, unless we have his body. You made your decision in that respect. There is an underground movement, The Bohemians, no doubt you have heard of them-' _

_Elizabeth's face coloured with fear. Khashoggi laughed, 'Oh, so you have. I suggest you join them. I'm sure they will be happy to have you… if you can find them. You're no use to our society. Three more against us won't hurt. Oh, and if sunrise finds you in our world… I will not be so lenient.' Not waiting to see if they would reconsider he turned and marched out of the scrap heap after his men. _

_After a moment they were sure they had been left alone, Galileo went to Pop who had been groaning in pain throughout Khashoggi's departing statements. He helped Pop to stand, and after a while it had transpired that Pop had been groaning for effect as the effect of the stun gun had been fleeting after he awoke. _

_With Pop stabilised and Elizabeth reassured about the Bohemians they left the scrap heap hurriedly, Edward in a wheelbarrow. Elizabeth's protestations that he needed something a little more dignified had fallen on deaf ears. Pop was adamant, in their current predicament dignity had no hold, and if they found the Bohemians conditions would be far from dignified. _

The touch of Galileo's hand on her shoulder snapped Scaramouche out of her reverie. She glanced up, blinking furiously.

'You okay?' he asked softly.

She nodded, 'Yeah, I was just thinking… it doesn't seem that long ago.'

'I know, but it is, and we can put it well and truly behind us, yeah?' He looked down at her, his dark hair falling in his eyes. Automatically, she reached up and brushed it aside. Ignoring her, he continued, 'Here's to the future, babe, for the dreams of youth,' and raised an imaginary glass, giving her a soft smile.

Pop laughed, 'Is that a hint that you'd like a drink, kid?'

'If you're offering I won't say no.'

'Your usual?'

'Please.'

Scaramouche coughed loudly, pointedly.

'Yes?' Pop asked, deliberately being ignorant. A look of realisation passed across his face, Oh…. You want a drink!' he said, pleased with himself.

'Yes,' Scaramouche snapped at him, harsher than she'd intended, still unnerved by their escape from Globalsoft and subsequent meeting with the Bohemians.

_They were moving steadily across the wasteland, having slept for a few hours in the middle of the day, avoiding the heat and the prying eyes of Globalsoft. Pop was adamant he knew where they were going, but to the others they were going round in circles, with no clear idea of their destination. _

_'Mr… um… Mr… Pop…' Elizabeth ventured, almost unable to acknowledge him, so different was he to her view on how a person should be. 'Where, exactly, are we going?' she asked sharply, her voice clipped. _

_Pop had turned back with a laugh, 'We're going down.' _

_'Down? Down where?!' Elizabeth asked, her voice raised shrilly. _

_'Down there.' Bending down, Pop swung open a trap door. _

_The door creaked ominously as it moved, the wood wet and rotting, held together by rusting iron bars. 'Down literally?!' Elizabeth's voice became even shriller, her eyes wide with apprehension. _

_'Yup,' Pop said with a grin as he slipped tentatively into the hole, climbing down a short makeshift ladder. 'What are you waiting for?' his voice called up a moment later, 'You heard Khashoggi, you can't stay up there anymore.' _

_'What. About. Edward?!' _

_There was silence from the hole, Pop had evidently forgotten about the man in the wheel barrow, pushed by Galileo. 'We'll just have to bring that with us then,' Pop called back after a moments hard thought, poking his head up out of the hole, his hair coated in dust and a purple smudge on his forehead showing the beginnings of a livid bruise. 'Give's a hand, kid,' he said to Galileo, who took his outstretched hand and hauled Pop to the surface with a force that neither of them were prepared for, causing Galileo to fall backwards and Pop to fall unceremoniously at his feet in a cloud of dust from the dry dirt. _

_Sally laughed, then flushed pink under a glare from her mother, 'Sally,' she began sharply, 'it is not proper to laugh at the misfortune of others.' Sally rolled her eyes but said nothing. The dust cleared slowly, settling on Pop, Galileo and, to Elizabeth's horror when she realised, Edward. _

_'Err…, thanks for that, kid,' Pop said shakily, getting to his feet brushing off liberal amounts of dust. _

_Galileo followed Pop's lead and got to his feet with a grin, 'Quite alright.' _

_'If you're quite finished,' Elizabeth snapped, bringing their attention to the matter at hand. _

_'Right!' said Pop, clapping his hands together with gusto, 'Ladies, down the 'ole if you please.' Sally frowned but climbed down the ladder uncomplainingly, giving Galileo a reproachful departing look. 'Ma'am,' Pop gestured to the hole. __  
__Elizabeth glared at him, 'Are you absolutely sure this is necessary?' Pop nodded grimly in mock seriousness. 'I really-' she started, attempting to make her disapproval felt. _

_Sally, however, cut her off impatiently, 'Oh, quit complaining mother and get down here.' In the gloom Sally dimly saw her mother appear down the ladder and come to a halt next to her. Though she could not make out her mother's exact expression in the half light, she knew it was one of disgust, nose wrinkled, lip curled, eyebrows furrowed. _

_'Well!' Elizabeth's voice was tinged with contempt and indignation. _

_'Catch!' _

_At the call from Pop the two women instinctively moved backwards out of the way, knowing he was just as likely to throw Edward's body down as himself. It was just as well that they had moved as the wheelbarrow crashed to the floor of the tunnel at the foot of the ladder. 'It doesn't sound like that was caught,' Pop laughed as Galileo appeared and sidestepped the wheelbarrow before righting it. 'You really need to catch this one,' he called warningly as, slowly, a pair of feet followed by legs and a torso appeared. _

_Galileo grabbed Edward by the ankles, 'Okay Pop, I've got his feet.' _

_'That won't do! You two, stop being lazy and take a side each.' Realising Pop's instructions were directed at themselves Sally and Elizabeth did as they were instructed and each took one of Edward's legs as Pop slowly lowered him further and Galileo manoeuvred him into the wheelbarrow. That done, Pop descended the ladder a second time and resumed his position behind the handles of the wheelbarrow. With a jerk, the barrow moved off, closely followed by Elizabeth who had determined not to let her husband out of her sight, but Galileo and Sally bringing up the rear. _

_The tunnel was dark and dank, much to the surprise of the others to whom it closely resembled a rabbit warren. After a long while and many turns, Pop stopped abruptly. Though their eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light they realised that the little light there was was getting stronger. They stood in silence, waiting for Pop to turn and say something. _

_A soft breeze blew through their section of the corridor, as though somewhere further down the tunnel a door had been opened and closed. The wind brought with it a whisper of noise. The faint sound of a beat, music and laughter. Life. Pop turned to face their puzzled expressions and said almost reverently, 'The Bohemians.' The words echoed softly around the passage with a touch of the music that had drifted by moments before. _

_The three weary travellers breathed an audible sigh of relief. Pop smiled softly, 'Come. They're waiting for you.' Without waiting for a reply Pop picked up the wheelbarrow and started off down the tunnel. _

_Recovering herself slightly quicker than her mother and Galileo, Sally ran after Pop. 'Pop…' she began tentatively, 'Did you say they were waiting for us?' _

_'Yes.' Her confused look told him a longer answer was required, 'Where else did I go last night?' he said simply, setting down the wheelbarrow handles, giving a slight shrug. Galileo and Elizabeth had recovered their composure and caught up with the two slightly ahead of them, listening attentively. 'I said I was bringing new recruits. They're looking forward to meeting you.' _

_'Oh, well, let's not keep them waiting,' Elizabeth said practically, knowing they would not be expecting her or Edward. _

_Pop nodded and started off again, coming to a halt at the bottom of another flight of steps. He tapped sharply on a plank of wood, acting as a makeshift door before moving it aside and leading them through into blinding light and a blur of vibrant colour, forcing them to blink long and hard. _

_An unfamiliar voice added to their disorientation, 'Welcome to the Heartbreak Hotel!'_

Their silent thoughts were interrupted by Meatloaf's arrival, 'New recruits to see ya sir,' she said to Galileo with a wink before she left just as abruptly as she had arrived, in a flash of blonde hair, fishnets and leather.

Galileo and the others laughed at her hyperactivity, as used to her nature as they had been afraid of it when they first arrived. Galileo lead Scaramouche out after Meat with a laugh, 'Any way the wind blows, babe.'


End file.
